


Bonfire Night

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, Campfires, F/M, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: Bonfire Night had always been Ted's favorite holiday.





	Bonfire Night

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by The Pen15 is Mightier's **Weekly 100-Word Fic Challenge** prompt: Campfire. Definitely over 100 words. Oh well!

If he were being honest, it was really more of a campfire than a bonfire, but it didn't matter. The party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. He had missed celebrating Bonfire Night since entering the wizarding world. It had always been his favorite holiday. He was so glad he had related the story of Guy Fawkes to Arthur, who listened with rapt fascination and insisted they celebrate that year. 

He was standing off to the side, talking with Arthur and Fabian while watching the girls dance. Molly and Andromeda were near the center of the "dance floor" doing the Twist. They were giggling about something, as girls were want to do. 

At that moment, he felt as though he had been struck by a bludger. How had he not realized how beautiful she was? Of course, she had always been beautiful, but this… this was different. The look of pure joy, happiness, and contentment on her face caused a surge of emotion to well up in his chest. Oh! He fancied her. When had this happened?

"Come on Ted," Andromeda called as she ran over and dragged him into the crowd. A Beach Boys song started to play.

"You know I'm a shit dancer!"

"Nonsense," she tutted. "You've been eyeing us for a quarter of an hour. You know you want to."

And so, he danced, if you could call it that. Mercifully, after three songs, Andromeda pulled him off to the side to get drinks.

Ted grabbed two butterbeers from the cooler and suggested they walk around the back garden. It was nice to be away from the crowd for a moment. 

On the far side of the garden, by an old oak tree, he noticed Andromeda was shivering slightly. 

"Here," he said, while removing his cloak. "How thoughtless of me." He gently placed it on her shoulders, fastening it at the neck.

"Thank you. It has gotten a bit chilly, now we're away from the fire."

She was looking up at him with those blue grey eyes. He felt if he stared into them much longer, he would drown.

"'Dromada," his voice came out just above a whisper. He stepped slightly closer and brushed a fallen curl off her face. "May I kiss you?"


End file.
